1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a new exercise device and more particularly, to a new exercise device designed to exercise the inner and outer thigh and hip areas, namely, the adductor-abductor muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In designing strength or exercise training equipment, specific consideration must be made of the type of action which the joint or muscle is capable of in order to understand the particular problems which may arise and to design equipment which will alleviate these problems and strengthen the muscle, and increase the stability of the joint.
The present device is particularly suitable for use in developing, rehabilitating and strengthening the inner and outer thigh and hip areas and is applicable to a number of athletic fields. The hip joint is capable of many different types of movements, including, inter alia, flexion, extension, adduction, abduction, circumduction and rotation and various muscles are involved in each of these movements. In particular, with respect to adduction, the muscles involved include the hamstring muscles, pectineus, gracilis, adductor magnus, adductor longus, adductor brevis and lower fibers of the gluteus maximus. Abduction involves the use of the tensor fasciae latae, sartorius, gluteus medius and the gluteus minimus.
The present device has been designed specifically to act on these adductor and abductor muscles with the view to prevent injuries from occurring and to rehabilitate the muscles following occurrence of an injury.
One of the most common injuries which may occur is referred to as "groin strain". The groin is the depression which lies between the thigh and the abdominal region and the musculature in this area includes the iliopsoas, the rectus femoris and the adductor group (the gracilis, pectineus, adductor brevis, adductor longus, and the adductor magnus). Any one of these muscles can be torn or overextended in a sporting activity or otherwise, and this is commonly referred to as a "groin strain". This injury commonly occurs in sports which involve running, jumping or twisting with external rotation such as ice hockey, football, track and field and the like.
Some attempts have been made to study the cause of groin strain injuries and methods of exercise which will reduce the occurrence of such injuries. In a study by H. H. Merrifield et al., The Journal of Sports Medicine, Jan/Feb. 1973 at p. 41, it was concluded following a study of groin strain injuries which occurred in the sport of ice hockey, that "strengthening and stretching exercises of the adductor muscles of the thigh would be useful in eliminating power imbalance between limbs and thereby help to prevent groin strain injury". In this study, it was found that all players who reported groin strains, exhibited injuries to the adductor muscle groups and as a result, it was concluded that the players who had complained of "groin strain" had probably sustained an injury to the adductor muscle group of the affected limb. This muscle group was the major site of muscle strain in professional athletes as reported by J. P. Curran: Premier of Sports Medicine, Springfield, Ill., Charles C. Thomas Company, 1968.
In the past, various persons have designed and sold exercise machines which act directly on the hip joint. However, these machines generally suffer from the drawback that they do not allow for a full range of motion in both abduction and adduction. Also, many of these machines require the user to use the device in the sitting position which inhibits full range of movement and restricts the variety of motion available to the user.
Other machines on the market today involve cumbersome and expensive equipment which is located at training facilities, health clubs and the like and are not adaptable for home use.